Avengers: Endgame/Credits
Full Credits for Avengers: Endgame. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie *Rene Russo as Frigga *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Benedict Wong as Wong *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Dave Bautista as Drax *Letitia Wright as Shuri *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Tilda Swinton as The Ancient One *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Marisa Tomei as Aunt May *Taika Waititi as Korg *Angela Bassett as Ramonda *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *William Hurt as Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Sean Gunn as On-Set Rocket / Kraglin *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton *Maximiliano Hernández as Agent Jasper Sitwell *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow *Hiroyuki Sanada as Akihiko *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *Bradley Cooper as Rocket (voice) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Lexi Rabe as Morgan Stark *Ross Marquand as Red Skull (Stonekeeper) *Gozie Agbo as Bobby *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang *Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Terry Notary as On-Set Groot / Cull Obsidian *Kerry Condon as Friday (voice) *Ben Sakamoto as Cooper Barton *Ava Russo as Lila Barton *Cade Woodward as Nathaniel Barton *Stan Lee as Driver *Yvette Nicole Brown as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Callan Mulvey as Jack Rollins *Lia Russo as Lia *Julian Russo as Julian *Taylor Patterson as Taylor *Agostino Rosalina as Augie *Ken Jeong as Security Guard *Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener *Jackson Dunn as Scott Lang (12 Y.O.) *Lee Moore as Scott Lang (93 Y.O.) *Bazlo LeClair as Scott Lang (Baby) *Loen LeClair as Scott Lang (Baby) *Matthew Berry as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Joy McAvoy as Asgardian Maiden *John Michael Morris as Young Hank Pym *Michael A. Cook as Male S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Brent McGee as Camp Lehigh Guard *Brian Schaeffer as Military Police *James Wedel as Drill Sergeant *Anthony Breed as Young Stan Lee Double *Erica Ribley as Car Girl *Monique Ganderton as On-Set Proxima Midnight *Jim Starlin as Jimmy *Jimmy Ray Pickens as Support Group Man #2 *Hye Jin Jang as Japanese Girl *Russell Bobbitt as Diner Owner *Jack Champion as Kid on Bike *Sam Hargrave as New Asgard Truck Driver *Patrick Gorman as Old Steve Rogers Double *Aaron Lazar as Doctor Strange Double *Robert Pralgo as Thanos Reader *Thomas Wisdom as Loki Reader *John Posey as Alexander Pierce Reader *Ameenah Kaplan as Gamora Reader *James Lin as Diner Cook *Olaniyan Thurmon as Teenage Groot Reader *Jennifer Elmore as On Set Reader #1 *Mike Lutz as On Set Reader #2 *Katherine Langford as Older Morgan Stark (scene deleted) *Jennifer 'Ms Fer' Russell as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Raul Alcantar as College Student (uncredited) *Sammy Andred as Soldier (uncredited) *Vincent Angel as Midtown High Student (uncredited) *Tevin Beech as Military Police(uncredited) *Tiffany Blair as Woman on Bus (uncredited) *Cameron W. Brumbelow as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Jamaal Burcher as EMS Worker (uncredited) *Daniel Callister as Scientist (uncredited) *Eric Patrick Cameron as Midtown High Student (uncredited) *Timothy Carr as Soldier in Fatigues (uncredited) *Jamel Chambers as Merchant (uncredited) *Jaylen Davis as College Student (uncredited) *Keith Dinkl as High School Student (uncredited) *Kiersten Dolbec as Reporter (uncredited) *Roe Dunkley as King's Guard (uncredited) *Jason M. Edwards as Swat S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Nolan Ekberg as New York Pedestrian (uncredited) *Steven Essani as Soldier (uncredited) *Jacob Evans as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *José Alfredo Fernandez as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Andy Field as Soldier (uncredited) *Ami Fujimoto as Japanese Woman (uncredited) *Renah Gallagher as Military Secretary (uncredited) *Daniela Gaskie as National Guard Sgt. (uncredited) *Brent Gaskins as Drill Sergeant (uncredited) *Khalid Ghajji as Border Tribe (uncredited) *Penelope Kathryn Golden as Midtown High School Student (uncredited) *Emelita T. Gonzalez as High Level Sorceress (uncredited) *Colin Goodwin as Student (uncredited) *Anthony B. Harris as S.H.I.E.L.D. SWAT Member (uncredited) *Maxwell Highsmith as Military Officer (uncredited) *Bobby Hoskins as Asgardian (uncredited) *Craig Jackson as New Yorker (uncredited) *Floyd Anthony Johns Jr. as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Jay D. Kacho as Grandfather at Memorial Park (uncredited) *Mari Kasuya as Support Group Griever (uncredited) *Maurice P. Kerry as King's Guard (uncredited) *Camille Kinloch as Midtown High School Student (uncredited) *Kevin Kobinsky as Platoon Leader (uncredited) *Chuck Laws as S.H.I.E.L.D. Engineer (uncredited) *Anna Lock as College Student (uncredited) *Faith Logan as Student (uncredited) *Monica Mathis as 70's Car Girl #1 (uncredited) *Andrew S. McMillan as Camp Lehigh Mechanic (uncredited) *Shaun McMillan as Army Non-Commissioned Officer (uncredited) *Michael Pierino Miller as Wounded Business Man (uncredited) *Marie Mouroum as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Daniel L. Murphy as Military Officer #2 (uncredited) *Keith Nussbaum as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Kari Yovetich as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Carmelo Oquendo as Agent Cox (uncredited) *Robert Payen as Security Guard (uncredited) *Paul Pillsbury as Military Cadet (uncredited) *Dustin Pitan as Diner Patron (uncredited) *Ryan L. Price as NYPD Officer Daniels (uncredited) *Brandon Rush as Warrior (uncredited) *Serkan Safak as Influencer (uncredited) *Ryna Singh as College Student (uncredited) *Justin Slaughter as Soldier in Fatigues (uncredited) *Jan Strasek as Military Cadet (uncredited) *Henji Takata as College Student (uncredited) *James Robert Taylor as Military Officer (uncredited) *Kris Taylor as Royal Guard (uncredited) *Lindsey Thaxton as Apartment Resident (uncredited) *Travis Thompson as Military Mechanic (uncredited) *Greg Tiffan as Cadet (uncredited) *Robert Tinsley as Military Officer (uncredited) *Rufus Vinall as Pub Bartender (uncredited) *Lindsey Thaxton as Apartment Resident (uncredited) *Eric Wallace as Warrior (uncredited) *Benjamin Weaver as Cadet (uncredited) *Miles Webb as 1970's Scientist / Lab Worker (uncredited) *Alexa Whitaker as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Trayvon Williams as Wakandan (uncredited) *Maria Z. Wilson as NY Jogger (uncredited) *Eric Word as Warrior (uncredited) Crew Directed by :Joe Russo :Anthony Russo Screenplay :Christopher Markus :Stephen McFeely Producers :Kevin Feige Co-Producers :Mitchell Bell :Christopher Markus :Stephen McFeely :Jen Underdahl Executive Producers :Victoria Alonso :Louis D'Esposito :Jon Favreau :Michael Grillo :James Gunn :Stan Lee :Trinh Tran Associate Producers :Ari Costa :JoAnn Perritano Line Producers :Eduardo Salluoti :Nicholas Simon Music Director :Alan Silvestri ADR :Tom Antonellis :Ron Botitta :Jennifer Cain :Danielle Hartnett :Arthur Ortiz :Ben Pronsky Stand-Ins :LaNease Adams :Qualen Bradley :Clay Chamberlin :Jordane Christie :Jody Cieutat :John Delaney :Tracie Garrison :Jared Leland Gore :Amanda Fordham :Briana Lantz :Eli Logue :Phil Mallon :Kevin Marshall :Brent McGee :Dara Rose :Nev Smith :Jim Templar :Grace Marie Williams :Jessica Walker Stunts :Marija Juliette Abney :Janeshia Adams-Ginyard :Gee Alexander :Derek Alfonso :Nate Andrade :Christopher 'Critter' Antonucci :Randall Archer :Branden Arnold :Steven S. Atkinson :Ben Aycrigg :Jennifer Badger :Chris Balualua :Chris Barnes :Riley Barnes :Danya Bateman :Loyd Bateman :Kelly Bellini :Joanna Bennett :Carrie Bernans :Felix Betancourt :Mustafa Beyter :Gianni Biasetti Jr. :Mike Bishop :Bryce Branagan :Tamiko Brownlee :Rebecca Bujko :Marty Wayne Burton :Troy Butler :Jwaundace Candece :Marc Canonizado :Janene Carleton :Elisabeth P. Carpenter :Donny Carrington :Kevin Cassidy :Hymnson Chan :Courtney Chen :Anis Cheurfa :Fernando Chien :Alvin Chon :Sean Christopher :Tye Claybrook, Jr. :Marcelle Coletti :David Conk :John A. Cooper :Brandon Cornell :Harry Corrigan :Thomas Joseph Culler :Jahnel Curfman :Chris Daniels :Gui DaSilva-Greene :Keith Splinter Davis :Martin De Boer :Rob de Groot :Shai Debroux :Holland Diaz :Josh Diogo :Jackson Dobies :Justin Dobies :Jayson Dumenigo :Zack Duncan :Cory Dunson :Jess Durham :Justin Eaton :Jared S. Eddo :Katie Eischen :Kiante Elam :Jazzy Ellis :David Elson :Tony Falcon :Guy Fernandez :Stephane Feruch :Mark Fisher :Alessandro Folchitto :Colin Follenweider :Glenn Foster :Sebastian Foxx :Simeon Freeman :Gary Fry :Shauna Galligan :Tim Gallin :Monique Ganderton :Johnny Gao :Khalid Ghajji :Jomahl Gildersleve :Denisha Gillespie :Emelita T. Gonzalez :Daniel Graham :Ryan Green :Carlos Guity :Califf Guzman :Dante Ha :Akihiro Haga :Garrett Hammond :Isaac Hamon :Lydia Hand :Jason Elwood Hanna :Bobby Holland Hanton :Daniel Hargrave :Kandis Hargrave :Sam Hargrave :Regis Andrew Harrington III :Thayr Harris :Zedric Harris :Jimmy Hart :Alex Hashioka :Allan Henry :Zachary Henry :Danny Hernandez :Mark Hicks :Jason Charles Hill :Maria Hippolyte :JT Holt :Crystal Hooks :Niahlah Hope :Damita Jane Howard :Justin Howell :Jacob Hugghins :Lindsay Anne Hugghins :Michael Hugghins :Tony Hugghins :Scott Hunter :James Hutchinson III :Pan Iam :C.C. Ice :Sarah Irwin :Duke Jackson :Tim James :Michael Jamorski :Kirk A. Jenkins :Preshas Jenkins :Floyd Anthony Johns Jr. :Richard M. King :Ralf Koch :Matt LaBorde :Tony Lazzara :Danny Le Boyer :Matt Leonard :Will Leong :Bethany Levy :James Lew :Jefferson Lewis :Marcus Lewis :Eric Linden :Scott Loeser :Rachel Luttrell-Bateman :Adam Lytle :Tara Macken :Dave Macomber :Julia Maggio :Ruben Maldonado :Richard Marrero :Rob Mars :Andy Martin :Aaron Matthews :Tim McAdams :Taylor McDonald :Kyle Mclean :Crystal Michelle :Mark R. Miscione :Heidi Moneymaker :Renae Moneymaker :Chris Moore :Tristen Tyler Morts :William Morts :Marie Mouroum :Spencer Mulligan :Travor Murray :Jachin JJ Myers :Anthony Nanakornpanom :John Nania :Niko Nedyalkov :Carl Nespoli :Paul Andrew O'Connor :Marque Ohmes :Olufemi Olagoke :Noon Orsatti :Rowbie Orsatti :Jane Oshita :Woon Young Park :Leesa Pate :Natasha Paul :Gary Peebles :Nathaniel Perry :Josh Petro :Khalil' La'Marr Pickett :Lloyd Pitts :George Quinones :Taraja Ramsess :Greg Rementer :Antjuan Rhames :Meredith Richardson :Bayland Rippenkroeger :Ryan Robertson :Christopher Cody Robinson :Chris Romrell :Michelle Rose :Corrina Roshea :Marvin Ross :Elena Sanchez :Maya Santandrea :R. Matthew Scheib :Erik Schultz :Jordan Scott :Joshua Russel Seifert :Brandon M. Shaw :Bruce Anthony Shepperson :Michael Sims :Joseph Singletary :Tim Sitarz :Dominique Smith :Dena Sodano :Robert Daniel Souris :Jackson Spidell :Mami Spéede :Daniel Stevens :Jénel Stevens :Diandra Stoddard :Jan Strasek :Granger Summerset II :Phedra Syndelle :Mark Tearle :Hamid-Reza Benjamin Thompson :Tyler J Tiffany :Robert Tinsley :Aaron Toney :Jason Tubbs :Amy Lynn Tuttle :Anthony Vincent :Tony Vo :Todd Warren :Kevin Waterman :Amber Whelan :Aaron Wiggins :Joseph Williams :Matthew M. Williams :Thom Williams :Zola Williams :Mike Wilson :Tyler Witte :Michael Yahn :James Young :Marcus Gene Young :Casey Ann Zeller :Keil Oakley Zepernick :Paul Doyle (uncredited) :Carmelo Oquendo (uncredited) :Van White (uncredited) Category:Full Credits Category:Avengers: Endgame